


Годовщина

by stuffcobbsays



Series: Спецквест [55]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crossdressing, Don't copy to another site, Established Relationship, Fandom Kombat 2020, Lingerie, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:21:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26361094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stuffcobbsays/pseuds/stuffcobbsays
Summary: Пятая годовщина – не та дата, о которой можно забыть, и не тот день, когда можно задержаться в Аврорате допоздна, возвращаясь домой под покровом ночи. Но Гарри… Ну да, мудак, что скрывать.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Спецквест [55]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1919695
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19
Collections: Level 6: Спецквест 2020 (кинки), fandom Drarry 2020 спецквест кинки





	Годовщина

**Author's Note:**

> кинк: женское белье

Пятая годовщина — не та дата, о которой можно забыть, и не тот день, когда можно задержаться в Аврорате допоздна, возвращаясь домой под покровом ночи. Но Гарри… Ну да, мудак, что скрывать. Он даже речь соответствующую приготовил: Драко, прости мудака, сам понимаешь, работа, пятое-десятое… 

Но Драко молчит с деланно-спокойным лицом, и вот это — очень странно. Куда хуже, чем Гарри представлял. Ладно был заставил объясняться или оправдываться, ладно бы сказал: мудак ты, Поттер, что с тобой делать. Но вместо этого Драко молчит, делает максимально нейтральное лицо, а сам палится совершенно глупо — аврор внутри Гарри цепко подмечает подозрительные детали и не может не видеть нервно сплетенных пальцев и напряженных плеч. 

И Гарри, конечно, напрягается тоже — не может не: он мудак, он женат на работе в первую очередь и на Драко — лишь во вторую, и просто чудо, наверное, что Драко столько лет это терпел — а ну как именно сегодня понял, что такой вот Гарри ему нахер не сдался? Сейчас скажет — мудак ты, Поттер, и меня достало это терпеть, собираю чемоданы. Сердце из межреберной пустоты ухает куда-то в живот, внутри становится холодно — нервозность передается по воздуху, окутывает их обоих.

Драко нарушает молчание хриплым:

— Ужинать будешь?

— Поел в Министерстве, — автоматически машет рукой Гарри и тут же мысленно отвешивает себе ещё одну затрещину: что он несет, не подумал, не дал себе труда, а вдруг Драко заказал для них (приготовил — это уж слишком) какой-нибудь особый романтический ужин в честь годовщины?

Драко пожимает плечами и уходит в спальню — молча. Гарри идет следом, с блаженным стоном растягивается на кровати; как же он заебался, как устал, и слава Мерлину, что выяснение отношений откладывается хотя бы на пару минут — достаточно, чтобы откинуться в приглашающие объятия подушек и просто выдохнуть.

Драко присаживается на кровать рядом, медлит и прячет взгляд — и нервное, тревожное состояние возвращается снова: Гарри поднимается ему навстречу, мягко целует, просит прощения шепотом — за то, что такой мудак, что женат на работе, что Драко заслуживает лучшего, но Гарри никуда его не отпустит, потому что так любит… И Драко расслабляется, оттаивает, кажется, в его руках, углубляет поцелуй, но Гарри чувствует, что он по-прежнему напряжен.

Желание медленно закипает внутри, Гарри шепчет в нежное местечко за ухом, заставляя Драко покрываться мурашками:

— Хочу увидеть тебя всего.

Избавляется от рубашки, спускает с бедер легкие домашние брюки — и замирает, не сумев сдержать удивленного вздоха: под брюками у Драко — черное кружево, почти вызывающе-контрастное на бледной коже.

— Что… это такое? — кажется, у него позорно дрожит голос. У Гарри такое ощущение, словно его по голове ударили — внезапно и чем-то очень тяжелым вроде той старинной граненой бутыли какого-то пафосно-дорогого огневиски, что Драко хранил «на особый случай». Как раз вроде пятилетней годовщины.

— Хотел сделать тебе особый сюрприз. — Драко смотрит на него этим своим «фирменным» взглядом, знакомым до того, что что-то щемит острой нежностью внутри — вызывающим и настороженным одновременно. — …Тебе не нравится? 

Как это может не нравиться, Мерлин милосердный, когда Драко такой… Только для него одного, в этом черном кружевном белье, не скрывающем его возбуждения, и Гарри лихорадочно шарит руками по любимому телу, мешает бессвязные признания и «что ты со мной делаешь, Драко, ч-черт…». Под его ладонями — безумный контраст нежного кружева и разгоряченной, распаленной кожи, и невозможно не представлять, как Драко вот так готовился для него, ждал, изнывал от того же желания, что рискует спалить сейчас самого Гарри изнутри. Он раскладывает Драко на кровати, так, чтобы белье было выставлено напоказ, раздвигает ему ноги и замирает — любуется: черное на белых простынях, на белой малфоевской коже — голова идет кругом от этого.

Гарри опускается ниже, лижет напряженный, отвердевший член прямо через кружево — мокро, грязно, прихватывает губами, и Драко выгибает ему навстречу — он подкидывает вверх бедра, беспомощно комкает в руках простыни. Гарри хочет его — всего, полностью, хотя бы ртом, отодвигает в сторону тонкое кружево, но Драко останавливает его руку:

— Не снимай, — шепчет хрипло, словно выталкивая звук через пересохшее горло, и смотрит сверху вниз — и Гарри перемыкает от этой смеси колючей осторожности и невероятной, кипящей похоти в его глазах.

Гарри насаживается сильнее — так, что почти давится, и слезы, кажется, выступают, а воздух кончается стремительно, но ему наплевать сейчас — он так хочет, хочет Драко себе, в себе вообще всего, подхватывает его под задницу, раскрывая, раздвигая еще больше, и Драко стонет хрипло, вцепляясь пальцами ему в волосы, и с силой опускает на член. Он ничего не говорит и не предупреждает — им и не нужно, давно не нужно, Гарри по едва заметным признакам, по изменившемуся звучанию его стонов, по напряжению мышц угадывает — знает, что Драко уже совсем близко к краю, и не отодвигается, плотнее обхватывая ствол губами. Замирает, наслаждаясь пульсацией члена у себя во рту, ощущением того, как судорожно под ним сокращается в момент оргазма тело Драко — и обмякает расслабленно.

Гарри собирает терпкие капли с губ медленным движением языка, давая Драко полюбоваться, прищурившись, и говорит, улыбаясь:

— Теперь я знаю, что подарить тебе на Рождество.


End file.
